<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>by your side by vuullets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114114">by your side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuullets/pseuds/vuullets'>vuullets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, come stan quilloki folks, trauma’s a bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuullets/pseuds/vuullets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, perhaps, having someone so similar to you could provide comfort when you’re haunted by the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Peter Quill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>by your side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It must have been some ungodly hour in the morning that Peter Quill woke up in a panic. More fucking nightmares, like always. Ever since he’d met his father, Peter’s life had been filled with random anxiety attacks more than ever. He probably got a good night’s rest twice a week at best, which really didn’t help him with his PTSD. He’d never got it properly diagnosed, but considering that <em> Thor</em>, an asgardian, had brought the topic up, Peter was pretty sure he had it.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Peter leaned back against the wall and dug his face into his hands. All those years he’d wanted a father, and it turned out that his dad was a genocidal maniac. To top it off, the man he’d consider his <em> actual </em> father had died saving him from his biological one. Someone out there really hated the concept of Peter having any form of family. His thoughts traced back to Gamora, who was still dead to his knowledge and was someone he had loved. He’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t fist-fight god if given the chance. </p><p> </p><p>Peter got up and left his room, hoping that avoiding sleep would help in some form. He wandered to his ship’s cockpit, and quickly noticed that Rocket was gone. He’d parked the damn ship in the middle of space again. If some space debris hit the <em> Milano </em> and killed them all, it was Rocket’s fault and not his. That was the one positive he’d had since waking up.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down in one of the captain’s chairs and stared out into the endless void that had been deemed as space. What had been such an incredible view all those decades ago had just become regular life for him. Peter was fully convinced that if he ever stayed in one place for longer than a few months that he would have full-on lost it.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s sad,” said a voice identicial to his. Peter turned around to glare at what seemed to be a clone of himself. The other Peter took a second to stare back before speaking again. “Oh, look at this. My name’s Peter Quill and this is the 14th time this month I’ve woke up due to having nightmares about my awful dad, and we’re only 16 days in! My life fucking sucks!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to rub it in.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if that upset you,” Loki said, returning to his own apperance. “I just know you tend to take humor better than a serious talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never even came to bed,” Peter grumbled. “Let me guess, you spent all night waiting for a chance to mock me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I’ve been keeping myself entertained by watching humans on social media be obessessed with my brother. His fellow asgardians never gave him anywhere near the level of attention your people give him. I suppose that saving a world a few times comes with perks like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“The you from this universe ended up being considered a hero by his people. I know it’s not you, but if you want that attention, you could always go and try to get it for yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Loki replied. “I did happen to still invade Earth both here and where I’m from. They wouldn’t want me. I’m better off here with you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, thanks for staying. I’d be quite pissed off if my own boyfriend left me to seek out attention. Not that you don’t do so already,” said Peter. </p><p> </p><p>Loki came up and sat next to him in what would usually be Rocket’s seat. He stared out into the same sky that Peter had been looking at just minutes ago, and seemed to be investigating what was so interesting out there.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing, Loki. Just a distraction.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re thinking about Ego again,” the other shot back.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we really going to bring this up again?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve know you for a few years and it’s been haunting you the whole time. You need to get over him. He’s gone, and you’re with people who actually love you now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you?” Peter inquired snarkily.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, do you have any other partners I don’t know about?” Loki responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’d know.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’d know</em>,” Loki stressed. “Do you want me to stay with you? I’m not particularly tired, but I could be with you tonight if that helps.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be nice,” Peter said quietly. “How do you avoid thinking about how fucked up your life was?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t. I just don’t show visible distress about it, you loser.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because I’m the one in this relationship who gets to have the emotional reactions.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got half the universe snapped into nothingness because Thanos killed your former partner, but you also managed to save the universe from your father. I’d say having emotional reactions aren’t always particularly bad. Just not something I’d do.”</p><p> </p><p>“With you being like that, it makes seeing you happy even better. I’m glad that I somehow managed to satisfy you.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki kicked his feet up on the dashboard and leaned back. “Of course! I don’t have two entire populations at my doorstep with flaming pitchforks here.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have a whole planet on our asses because Rocket stole some batteries.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but my brother’s the god of thunder, so I’d like to see them deal with that. Plus, we’ve got you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything special about me in that way is gone now. Ego’s destroyed. I’m just human in every way except physically now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know that. The universe has a way of always betraying your expectations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m used to that,” Peter replied. “If you had told me I’d be here back when I was a kid, I’d say you were off the shits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look where I am. Alive, with people who care about me for who I actually am, and with an actual stable relationship with Thor. I’d say that’s a good way to be betrayed for both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cuz we’re together now?” Peter asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” said Loki.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d say it’s less of a betrayal and more of an unwanted reward.”</p><p> </p><p>“That makes more sense if I’m to be honest with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I always wonder how the people who hate us would look at us now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gods forbid that anyone knows we’re together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Except the people who already know!” Peter exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, they get a free pass. But nobody else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you wanna know something cool, Loki?” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Loki asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Peter said with a grin. Loki froze for a second before snorting. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a moron,” he told Peter.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your moron.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn right you are. Now come on. You really need to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not leavin’ this chair unless you carry me there,” Peter replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one who has actual muscles,” Loki said plainly.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. You love me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Loki sighed and begrudgingly complied. Maybe he <em> shouldn’t </em> have come to talk to his partner. But on the other hand, Peter was clearly in a better headspace now, so it was worth it. Maybe.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WELCOME TO THE QUILLOKI REVOLUTION get ready for my upcoming longfic about catfishing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>